leraniafandomcom-20200215-history
Shao W'Gatha
'''Shao W'Gatha '''is a deity and pact-maker who lurks around Lerania. He is an NPC played by Kuchirikato. Description Appearance Common When showing himself to mortals and his Pact Workers, Shao W'Gatha will choose the form of a feeble, thin old man. His head is of a gazelle, with three sets of horns pointing increasingly back and downward. Often, he is seen as nearly nude, wearing only pants or a loincloth. When walking, he uses a cane. Glimpse in Dragonclaw For a split second, Shao appeared as a disfigured six-horned gazelle, limping through the city while being followed by a Drow man. This was used to tease Nephxes Rhaldiacar. Personality Shao is known to be extremely insane, to the point that the littlest thing (even if it is not insulting) can set him into extreme anger. He was the god of madness, and he shows this off by being mad himself. In-game, most of his decisions are made by luck rolls as his mood is randomized. Biography The Forgotten Wood Shao was created as the brother of the god Obad-Hai. He was meant to be an exact antithesis of his brother, who was calm and orderly. Shao brought the chaos and random events to The Forgotten Wood and it's Changeling inhabitants. Occasionally, he would get bored with his tricks and try to cause disasters to please himself. Obad-Hai, however, would counter Shao at his every move, and restore balance to the realm. Lerania Ashton Hlairyn, once prince and king of Drova, has spoken about meeting this man. Besides the fact that they have met, Ashton seems unable to talk about anything regarding Shao and his experience. Once The Forgotten Wood crumbled and died, Shao was assumed dead. Until a few more people, including the NPCs Nephxes Rhaldiacar and Zezsa Maeep, reported to have made pacts with the deity. However, they are not able to give enough evidence to support these claims. Pacts Ashton Hlairyn It is hypothesized by clerics that Ashton he had been given immortality from Shao, making him immune to anything that may harm his health. Despite this, Ashton aged as normal, and most of his body has gone under immense arthritis and reoccurring organ failure. Nephxes Rhaldiacar Nephxes has reported that, in exchange for the lives of his troops during a battle, Shao asked for Nephxes to give something in return. Nephxes lost his emotions, scattered into twelve pieces across Lerania, and his troops were saved from the battle. Zezsa Maeep Zezsa was spared as a Drow female during the Drow Affliction, but in return was given three curses: # Zezsa can no longer tell the difference between food and non-food items. # Zezsa sees most doorways as portals leading to different dimensions. # Zezsa will randomly grow and lose body parts after a few days. Relationships Pact Workers Shao, when talking with those he had laid a curse upon, acts caring and fatherly. This is mainly due to his knowledge that most of his workers have pledged their soul to him, and that they are powerless if they choose to fight him. Obad-Hai Shao viewed his brother as too orderly and incapable of feeling fun and excitement. Shao never truly understood his bother's obsession with nature and life, and would always destroy many of Obad-Hai's creations. Shao would make many attempts to ruin his brother's (and his brother's creations') world, only to be halted again and again by Obad-Hai. In this regard, he can be compared to a Sunday Morning Cartoon villain, only much more violent. The Nieces Shao thought of his nieces as troublesome and unwise. They would often venture to Shao's lair to play tricks on him, only to end up with Shao capturing them. Shao, however, could never kill them, and they would always be rescued by Obad-Hai. Changelings Shao thought of Changelings as incompetent and stupid. He'd often make pacts over male Changelings, promising them love and a long life, only to drive them to ruin. He'd tease them, push them around, and often consume them if he ever felt hungry. Category:Deities Category:NPCs